Sweet Memory
by Rexist
Summary: Momoi find out that Kuroko is dating Riko, getting Jealous she can't do anything, depressed, having no one she can count on, she locked herself up in her room. what's really happened?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.

Hello Guys, I'm new to , and I really love this Kuroko x Momoi

pairing in Kuroko No basuke  
so I'll try to write some fanfic, English is not my first lang, so, please bear

with me.

-sweet memory-

Friday afternoon in Seirin Gym.

"okay, that's all for today...Kuroko, about that...I have some free time

now...let's go." said Aida Riko, Seirin's Basketball coach.

"ok" said Kuroko with his usual smile on his face and go outside with Riko.

"are they always that close?" asked Kise who's paying a visit on Kuroko.  
"no that you mention it, Riko and Kuroko have been meeting up lately after

training." said Hyuga.  
"they are dating right? I saw them going together on shopping mall" Teppei

saying in his poker face.  
"you serious?!" All other Seirin players including Kise who's there are

shouting in surprise.

"but, what 'bout that pink haired girl? isn't she kuroko's girlfriend?"

Kagami shocked.  
"that kuroko-chi...It's hard to say Kagami-kun, when your girlfriend is far away

it's normal for a man to look for another woman." Kise saying while biting his

own thumb.

"that bastard! having that beauty chick and still going for our coach.." said

Hyuga in shocked face.  
"anyway, we can't let Momo-chi knows this." said Kise in serious face.  
suddenly a voice come in to the gym.  
"is Tetsu-kun here?"  
"ah, Kuroko is on a date with Riko." said Kagami, and when they turn around

they realized it is Momoi.  
"..., d..a..t..date?" said Momoi, her face is all pale, and tear goes out of her

eyes, the she run out off the gym.

"ah..ah..you made her cry kagami-kun." everyone blaming on Kagami  
"nnnnaa...nani?" Kagami has his worried face all over.  
"anyway...now that Momochii has found out about Kurokochi, kurokochi is in

danger..." said Kise while putting his palm in his face.  
"whose side we should be on? I feel sorry about Momoi-san, but if Riko got

dump bby Kuroko, and she put her anger to us..." said Hyuga in his sacred face.  
silent filled the whole gym...everyone are afraid.  
"Let's just forget what happens today..." everyone said faking a smile and leave

the gym.

meanwhile after Momoi run out from the gym. on The way she met Kuroko and Riko

walking side by side.  
"ah, Momoi-san" greet Kuroko with a smile.  
"Tetsu-kun no Bakka." she run pass 2 of them in tear.  
"eh?" kuroko confused.  
"what have happened Kuroko-kun?"  
"I don't know...ah, Riko-san about the necklace that I asked you"  
"oh, that, my friend sell it in his store, I'll take you there"  
"thanks Riko-san"  
"that's for momoi right? is it alright for you to not chase after her? it seems

like she's angry"  
"It's okay Riko-san, I'll talk to her later."

at night  
on park Momoi was sitting at the park that night still having a teary eyes.  
suddenly she saw Kuroko and Riko hanging out together and they get in a store.  
Momoi run to her home crying and keep herself at her room.

The next day.  
after training Kuroko went straight home.  
"what happen with kuroko today.." ask Kagami  
"don't you know, today's Momoi's Birthday, he's been asking me to take him to my

friend's store to buy her some stuff." Riko Answered holding a pen and a book on

her hand.  
"nnna nii? so lately you 2 were talking 'bout that!?" Teppei shocked.  
"ja...let's go home minna..." said everyone in fear.

meanwhile in Momoi House.  
*ting tong*  
"sumimasen, is Momoi-san here?" Kuroko standing in front of Momoi's house,

wearing an unusualy, formal clothes.  
"ah, Kuroko-kun, come in." Momoi's mom welcoming Kuroko and take him upstair to

Momoi's room.  
" Momoi...Momoi...Kuroko is here."  
"Go home" said Momoi childisly.  
"gomene kuroko-kun, since last night she hasn't been out of her room"  
"It's okay aunt, I'll talk with her."  
"okay then, take your time." Momoi's mom go downstair.  
"Momoi-san"  
Hearin his voice, Momoi's heart beat faster.  
"Momoi-san, please open the door."  
"Momoi-san"  
*klep Momoi wearing usual clothe, covering in her usual sweater, open the door

and go back sitting on her bed on the corner with her cold face.  
Kuroko get in and close the door and sit down at the floor.  
"Momoi-san ano, today..?" before kuroko finished his word.  
"Nani?! you're not on a date with your flat chested girlfriend today?" Momoi

murmured childisly. meanwhile "*Hachiu* who's badmouthing me!?" said Riko  
"oh I see, wearing such great clothes to meet her" Momoi's murmured.  
"Ano, Girlfriend?" kuroko confused  
"don't playdumb, all your teammate even Kise-kun knew that you are dating your

coach"  
"there must be a misunderstanding Momoi-san, It's true that I go out a lot with

Riko-san lately, but that's beacause I have something I wanna ask, and It's

important" said Kuroko, in his usual calm tone.  
"huh,,,so that something IMPORTANT! you wanna ask require you to go out to a

store together hu?"  
"yeah, since it's about a gift to someone Important to me."  
"gift to someone important huh..?" Momoi keep babling childisly.  
then suddenly Momoi remembered that today is her birthday...  
"Gift!? you don't mean..." Momoi blushed covering her mouth with her hand.  
"yeah, Otanjoubi Omedetou Momoi-san" Kuroko charming Momoi with his smile.  
"b..b..but they say you're dating with her..."  
"ah, ano, they must have misunderstood, since I didn't tell anyone them" still

putting his smile on.  
"huh...are...a...ano,,,ettoo..." Momoi is very confused, she doesn't know how

to react.  
"I won't believe you so easily, I'm not that kind of girl you could easily

fooled" Momoi trying to hide her feeling while turning her back to kuroko.

Kuroko silently walk near Momoi, without her noticing and taking out the

necklace he bought.  
Momoi surprised feeling Kuroko circle his hand around her neck...she blushed

heavily,,,,she couldn't even move.  
"it's done. Do you like it, Momoi-san?"  
"It's beautifull" Momoi is blushed, she is touched by Kuroko, her eyes goes

teary,,,she cant hold it anymore.  
"Tetsu-kun..." She suddenly jump and hug him tightly...  
"eh...Momoi-san".  
"haa...aaa... I thought you'd leave me...haaa...don't leave me Tetsu-kun..."

Momoi talking while crying childisly.  
Kuroko, pulled Momoi's hug.  
facing Kuroko's face, Momoi Blushed and she can't even talk.  
Kuroko kneel down and kiss Momoi's hand

"then, should we go on a date tonight, Hime-sama?"  
Momoi's face is all Red.  
"hai.." smiling widely, she answered Kuroko.

That's all for my very first fanfic  
if I got good respond I might write more, thanks for reading.


End file.
